priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Hot Seat
Hot Seat is a small item pricing game on the stage which debuted on The Price is Right on September 23, 2016 (#7615K). Gameplay The contestant will sit in the titular “Hot Seat” and be shown five small prizes, each with a price. The contestant has 35 seconds to hit a red button if the price is higher (hot) or a blue button if it’s lower (cold) than the prices shown. The Hot Seat will move the player down the line behind each item. After locking in all five guesses or running out of time, whichever comes first, the contestant is told that all the correct guesses will be revealed first before any incorrect guesses, but in no particular order otherwise. The Hot Seat moves to each item one at a time to reveal its price. Each correct guess moves that contestant to the next prize on the ladder ($500, $2,500, $5,000, $10,000 and $20,000). The contestant can walk away with their winnings at any time because if an incorrect guess is revealed and the contestant is still in, the game ends and all cash accumulated is lost, but the contestant gets to keep any of the small prizes won up to that point. History *Hot Seat debuted on September 23, 2016 (#7615K) and was won. *On October 5, 2016 (#7633K), the game's second playing, Gaila Pinkston-Phillips, the third contestant called to come on down, had to decide whether or not to go on before the next item was revealed, opting to bail out with $5,000 on the third level. Had she kept going, she would have had a shot at the big one. She had everything else correct and blew a chance at $20,000. Even though this was taped prior to the "premiere" episode, it did not become the usual format. *On October 27, 2016 (#7664K), as part of "Big Money Week," the top prize was $100,000 with the other prizes on the ladder worth $2,500, $5,000, $10,000 and $25,000. Next time, the top prize will be $200,000 and the other prizes on the ladder worth $5,000, $25,000, $50,000 and $100,000. *On November 1, 2016 (#7672K), the game experienced its first complete loss. On that playing, the losing horns were not played. *Hot Seat is one of only two pricing games where none of the show's models are involved (Grand Game being the other). *On November 21, 2016 (#7701K), as a part of "Chef's Week," the contestant bailed out with $10,000. In addition, Hot Seat's actual retail prices have "Higher" or "Lower" printed beneath them, similar to that of Bonus Game. The pictures seen below are there for full proof. *On December 16, 2016 (#7725K), February 2, 2017 (#7794K), February 28, 2017 (#7832K), April 26, 2017 (#7913K) and May 24, 2017 (#7955K), a contestant bailed out with $5,000. *On December 30, 2016 (#7745K), the game experienced its second loss. *On January 16, 2017 (#7771K), the contestant bailed out with $10,000. Had she kept going, she would have had a shot at the big one. Like Gaila on October 5, the contestant had everything correct and blew a chance at $20,000. *On May 9, 2017 (#7932K), the game experienced its third loss. *Hot Seat is one of three pricing games that can not be played earlier than third (Rat Race and Time is Money being the other two); this is to allow time for the game to start up. *On October 19, 2017 (#8054K), the contestant stopped at $2,500. It was then revealed that she had picked all prizes correctly and would have won $20,000 if she had continued. *On November 10, 2017 (#8085K), the game experienced its second win. *On November 21, 2017 (#8102K), the game experienced its third win. *On February 27, 2018 (#8232K), the contestant became the first to get the pricing of all five prizes wrong, not winning anything. It is also game's first wipeout. *The game is currently in a losing streak, with the most recent win happening on November 21, 2017 (#8102K). Pictures Premiere Playing hotseat1.jpg|This is the game's thermometer shown on the Video Wall hotseat2.jpg|You have a chance to win up to $20,000 in cash! Now that's hot! hotseat3.jpg|This is from the very first playing hotseat4.jpg|Here is the money ladder hotseat5.jpg|Here is a close-up of the buttons on the podium by the seat hotseat6.jpg|This is the clock on the upper-left side of the seat hotseat7.jpg|Do you think the actual price is higher or lower than this one? hotseat8.jpg|She thinks it is lower. Notice the podiums light up with each guess accordingly hotseat9.jpg|What about this one? hotseat10.jpg|She decides it is higher hotseat11.jpg|Now, how about this one? hotseat12.jpg|She chooses lower hotseat13.jpg|And this one? hotseat14.jpg|She chooses higher hotseat15.jpg|And finally, what about this one? hotseat16.jpg|She chooses higher again hotseat17.jpg|She choose higher for this one, and she is right! hotseat18.jpg|She is four correct guesses away from $20,000! hotseat19.jpg|And she is correct again hotseat20.jpg|Now, she has $2,500! hotseat21.jpg|She is once again correct! hotseat22.jpg|Now she is only two correct guesses away from big money! hotseat23.jpg|And there is a fourth correct guess! hotseat24.jpg|$10,000 is a lot of money! hotseat25.jpg|She priced all five prizes right! You know what that means... Screenshot 100.jpg|...A $20,000 win! Hot Seat for $100,000 100000hotseat1.jpg 100000hotseat1a.jpg 100000hotseat2.jpg 100000hotseat3.jpg 100000hotseat4.jpg 100000hotseat5.jpg 100000hotseat6.jpg 100000hotseat7.jpg 100000hotseat8.jpg 100000hotseat9.jpg|She decides to continue. 100000hotseat10.jpg 100000hotseat11.jpg|She decides to continue. 100000hotseat12.jpg 100000hotseat13.jpg|She decides to continue. 100000hotseat14.jpg 100000hotseat15.jpg|She decides to stop. 100000hotseat16.jpg 100000hotseat17.jpg|She made the right decision. Hot Seat's First Loss hotseatloss4.jpg hotseatloss5.jpg hotseatloss6.jpg|She has $500 and decides to continue. hotseatloss7.jpg hotseatloss8.jpg|She has $2500 and decides to continue. hotseatloss9.jpg hotseatloss10.jpg|She has $5000 and decides to continue. hotseatloss11.jpg hotseatloss1.jpg|She lost $5000. hotseatloss2.jpg hotseatloss12.jpg|She said it was lower than $49. hotseatloss13.jpg hotseatloss3.jpg Hot Seat's First Wipeout hotseatwipeout1.jpg hotseatwipeout2.jpg hotseatwipeout3.jpg hotseatwipeout4.jpg hotseatwipeout5.jpg hotseatwipeout6.jpg hotseatwipeout7.jpg hotseatwipeout8.jpg hotseatwipeout9.jpg hotseatwipeout10.jpg hotseatwipeout11.jpg Other Pictures hotseathigher.jpg hotseatlower.jpg YouTube Videos Hot Seat Premiere (September 23, 2016, #7615K) Hot Seat for $100,000 (October 27, 2016, #7664K) Hot Seat's First Loss (November 1, 2016, #7672K) Hot Seat's Second Loss (December 30, 2016, #7745K) Hot Seat's Second Win (November 10, 2017, #8085K) Hot Seat's Third Win (November 21, 2017, #8102K) First Early Exit/Dismissal/Disastrous Playing of Hot Seat (February 27, 2018, #8232K) Category:Higher or Lower Games Category:Small Prize Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:All or Nothing Category:You're Allowed to Quit Category:Timed Games Category:Can't Make a Mistake Category:Active Games Category:Pricing Games Category:2010s Pricing Games Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:"H" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:Big Money Pricing Games Category:September Pricing Games Category:Big Money Week Pricing Games Category:The Player is in Command